Jade Barroth Ecology
In-Game Information A subspecies of Barroth found in colder climates. Lacking mud, they coat themselves with snow and ice, which can be flung at perceived threats. They are known for bashing their overgrown crowns into the ice, and subsist primarily on Bnahabra. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Theropoda- Superfamily:Crown Head Wyvern- Family:Barroth. Jade Barroth are members of the Brute monster class. This class includes Brachydios, Deviljho, Duramboros, and of course the Sandy Plains dwelling Barroth. Habitat Range Unlike their bog-dwelling relatives of the Sandy Plains, the Jade Barroth inhabit the frozen wasteland of the Tundra. Here, these large theropods live a tough life as food can be incredibly hard to come by along with having to deal with the large local predators that inhabit the environment. Ecological Niche Jade Barroth like their Sandy plains relatives mostly feed on insects such as Bnahabra. Jade Barroth are forced to coexsist with large predators such as Tigrex, Barioth, Glacial Agnaktor, Stygian Zinogre, Deviljho, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox,and Brachydios. Each of these predators can be serious threats to a Jade Barroth, but these creatures are in no way shape or form defenseless as they're armed with powerful jaws filled with sharp snaggleteeth, large crowned heads capable of crushing ice with ease, and flattened clubbed tails. Due to being so armed and powerful,Tundra predators will think twice before attacking a Jade Barroth. Biological Adaptations While their Sandy Plains relatives cover themselves with mud, Jade Barroth will cover themselves in snow and ice as extra body armor to defend from attacks by local predators, and these theropods will also shake off said ice/snow for both offensive and defensive attacks. It is also believed that when Jade Barroth cover themselves in snow/ice it will function like an "igloo", insulating heat and keeping the creatures warm, which is an opposite effect of their desert-dwelling relatives, who cover themselves in mud to keep cool. Jade Barroth also have larger head "crowns" than their desert cousins. Jade Barroth feet are also lobed like their Sandy Plains relatives, this enables the large theropods to easily traverse in the deep snow without falling in. Behavior Jade Barroth are somewhat temperamental creatures that prefer a wide berth and can be docile if not provoked. But if angered, these creatures can be living nightmares, as they will relentlessly charge, bite, tail whip, and stomp their targets until they are dead. During the mating season, males will defend their land until a female comes over. This is because the snow they cover themselves with has to be in a extremely soft and deep so it will hold onto the skin, keeping them warm and alive. Male Jade Barroth is very defensive of its land and will have to fight off challenger after challenger until a female comes and mates with him. After six months, the female gives birth to 3 to 6 babies whom are blue at the time, but will get the jade color after they make their first "Snow angel" by rolling on the ground. Category:Monster Ecology